Long Way Home
} |name = Long Way Home |image = Long Way Home.png |px = 270px |caption = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |start = Sundermount |end = Lowtown, Elven Alienage |location = |rewards = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Long Way Home is a main quest in Dragon Age II. During this quest Hawke must travel to the top of the Sundermount mountains with Merrill in order to complete a ritual involving the amulet given by Flemeth in the Prologue. Acquisition This quest becomes available after gaining entry into Kirkwall, having received the quest from Flemeth in the Prologue. Walkthrough Travel to the Dalish camp in Sundermount, ( don't forget to pick up the Elfroot to the south, before you enter the camp ), and speak with Keeper Marethari. She will send Hawke to meet her First, Merrill who will accompany Hawke up the mountain to perform a ritual involving the amulet given by Flemeth. She acts as a guest party member for the duration of this quest. Though you cannot control her directly, she will contribute to battles as she sees fit. You won't get far before a small group of undead attacks, and you discover that Merrill is a mage. After a brief conversation, continue up the mountain until you reach a cave entrance. Fight your way through the cave and you will emerge on a hillside. The way forward is blocked by a magical barrier to your left and, when prompted, Merrill will remove it via blood magic. On the other side of the barrier lies a spooky graveyard. The party will be attacked by several Shades, undead and an Arcane Horror. After dispatching the creatures, go to the altar where Merrill will perform the ritual. Flemeth emerges from the amulet and explains (in her own weird way) that Hawke may well have saved her life, in return for saving Hawke's. If Fenris or Anders are in your party, there is an option to hear some extra dialogue from one of them via the option wheel, with no approval changes. Flemeth then transforms into a dragon and flies away. Return to the cave entrance and you are automatically transported back to the Dalish camp. From there, you are again transported to the Elven Alienage in Lowtown where Merrill asks if you will visit her in her new home. Companion Reactions Interactions of companions before meeting the Dalish keeper at Sundermount** *Investigating "What did you call me?": ** Aveline "An elven slur for human." ** Fenris "It's the elven word for human." ** Carver "Elven gibberish." *Investigating "What are the Dalish": ** Male Hawke "I'm pretty sure I've seen elves around who weren't Dalish." ** Varric "Keep that in mind Hawke, Elves you see elsewhere? Figments of your imagination." ** Fenris "So you say frequently." When Merrill removes the barrier: *choosing "It did help us." ** ** ** ** ** *choosing "They don't keep helping." ** *choosing "The demon, you mean." ** ** ** ** : With a party made up of Anders, Fenris, and Bethany, the +5 from Bethany was not received.}} : During the conversation with Flemeth at the alter if you brought along Fenris you have the option to let him speak which gives you some information about Flemeth.}} When conferring with Merrill back in Kirkwall in response to her question about you visiting: *choosing "I will." ** *choosing "I don't think so." ** ** : Result Merrill joins your party. Rewards 8 Notes * If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure to grab the Silverite in the caverns, next to the door in the firepit room just after the entrance, the Elfroot near the rock slide below the cavern entrance, and the Deep Mushroom at the Elven Graveyard. * It may be worthwhile to continue past the Altar, to the top of Sundermount, while Merrill is following you around as a "bonus" party member. The Arm of Adruil awaits at the summit, with a couple of relatively difficult fights on the way. An extra party member makes the climb much easier. * The Arcane Horror guarding the Altar drops 6+ gold sovereigns and a Ring of the Magister when he dies. * Located in just inside the cave at the top of the mountain, after you kill the spiders, the gloves of the Act 1 class appropriate Item sets (Dragon Age II) are located in a little room to the right. * If Fenris is in your party, there is a small exchange between him and Merrill when she summons the dragon's spirit. * If you select "What do you think, Fenris?", there is some dialogue that will reveal a bit about Fenris and trigger some comments from the dragon. Trivia * The verbal component of the ritual is the first stanza of "In Uthenera" Category:Dragon Age II main quests